1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of connector, and more particularly, to an USB, Universal Serial Bus, connector having a built-in electrical module capable of reducing electro-magnetic interference generated during signal and power transmission so as to meet high speed signal transmission requirement.
2. Description of Related Art
With the recent rapid development of computer technology, high-tech products are highly developed and becoming highly popular nowadays. For transmitting information or using peripheral devices, interfaces are essential. The universal serial bus, namely USB, is a new generation of the interface for the computer peripheral devices, with several transmission speeds, such as 1.5 Mbps, 12 Mbps and 480 Mbps. Because the transmission speed of the USB is much faster than the parallel ports and the serial ports of the personal computer, therefore, applications of the USB in the computer devices can substantially enhance the transmission speed. Furthermore, the operation systems, such as Windows 98 or other advanced versions, support the USB interface, almost all the peripheral communication ports of the personal computer have the unified specification to support the USB interface, for example, the network card, the hub, the keyboard, the mouse, the joystick, the CD ROM, the driver, the printer, the scanner, the digital camera and so on. Obviously, the USB is an essential resource for all the users. Therefore, the computer must have the connector complying with the USB adaptor. On the other hand, the electro-magnetic wave will be generated during electronic signals and powers transmitting in electronic components and such electro-magnetic wave will interfere each other. The high-speed transmitting power and the signals in the USB connector will be easily infected by electro-magnetic interference, and the electro-magnetic interference will result signal errors or power voltage unstable during the transmission. Accordingly, the wave-filter is required on the circuit board to coordinate with the connector in order to reduce the electromagnetic interference. However, such prior design needs the filter to be built on the circuit board, there are more and more difficulties to offer such space for the filter in the trend of minimizing the dimensions of electrical devices.
Therefore, above defects of the conventional art are important issues for the manufacturers in the field to improve.